Long Nights
by Brittanaismyotp
Summary: Laura has been having trouble sleeping, so Carmilla helps her out.


**(The setting has more to do with the book than the series.) Please review, sorry I have bad grammar I don't have anyone to look at it.**

* * *

There was a faint knock at the door. I dare not look, I was terrified. Last night I had a dream about a sooty-black animal, like a cat lurking in the shadows of my room. I opened my eyes slowly and pulled the blanket up to create some sort of barrier between the possible strange large animal and myself. I heard the door slowly creak open, but I still could not see who or what it was. As the figure moved closer to my window the moonlight revealed her. The beautiful raven haired girl that both enchanted and haunted my dreams and constantly filled my mind with wonders. She kept coming closer, but instead of coming to me she walked passed my bed towards the window. I think she thought I was asleep, but then why would she come in here just to look out my window? She had her own. Minutes passed and she hadn't moved from her spot, I sat up letting my presence be known.

"My darling, I didn't mean to wake you", Carmilla said while slowly standing up and making her way to my bed.

"Oh I wasn't in a deep sleep its fine", I murmured.

"Why are you up?", I asked.

"I find the moonlight much more beautiful in your room and I worry that maybe you haven't been sleeping well."

"I'm doing fine, I just haven't had a good rest since all of these dreams, you shouldn't have to worry about me so much", I spoke quietly.

"I want to", she said while tucking the stray hair behind my ear, "I always worry dear".

"Whys that?", I questioned.

"Because I care for you very much so", Carmilla said while grabbing my hand.

How beautiful she looked at that very moment, with the moonlight hitting her pale skin. Her hands trembled as she entangled our fingers.

"Darling, I live for you and only you."

I couldn't speak for a moment it was as if all the oxygen in the room had been removed and the only way I could breath was by staring into her piercing dark orbs. She moved closer to me on the bed, kissed my cheek and then decided on lying down beside me shoulder to shoulder. Carmilla interlaced our hands again and turned her head to look at me.

"Dearest?", she whispered, gazing at me with burning eyes.

"Yes" I responded.

Before I could tell what was happening she propped herself up on her right arm and kissed the space between my eye and my ear.

She whispered, "You are mine."

Her hot lips traveled along my neck in slow kisses. My mind went blank and a warm moisture began to pool between my legs. I don't know what I wanted, but I knew it was something from her. Carmilla kissed lower and lower and in a swift motion removed my nightgown and threw it into the black abyss that was my room. She hovered over me just staring for a moment, and then proceeded to straddle my stomach and quickly remove her nightgown. That's when my face went numb. She was extraordinary. Her toned stomach, her defined hipbones, her matching undergarments.

"Are you staring?" Carmilla asked, smirking because she already knew the answer before she asked it.

"I'm-I I'm not staring, I'm-"

She kissed my lips before I could form a sentence.

"You're beautiful", I managed to let out in between her lustful kisses.

She stopped kissing my lips and moved lower down my body. Carmilla began leaving sloppy open-mouthed kisses from my collarbone up to my jawline. She paused only for a moment to see if I was okay, but I could only let out a soft whine. The sloppy kisses turned into little nips and my whines turned into moans. The raven-haired girl moved lower, still kissing and nipping as she head fell back when I felt her tongue encircle around my erect left nipple, her right hand followed suit to cup and massage my breast and her left held a tight grip at my hip. I wanted more.

"Please Carmilla", I begged. I needed more.

She came back up to me and gave me a quick kiss, "Anything you want, my love". Carmilla descended again, this time working faster. Her hands ran up and down my thighs, while she kissed closer and closer to my center. She parted my folds with her nose and once wetness hit her lips, she kissed into my heated sex. Her tongue moved rhythmically, tracing patterns and letters inside of me.

"Carmilla.", I moaned as my back arched pushing my sex further into her.

She added one finger and my heart started to pulsate rapidly.

"More!", I whined.

Carmilla's second finger quickly followed. I could feel every lick and every stroke. My thighs squeezed together and my heels pressed hard into her back, urging her further into me. I grabbed at my sheets as she went harder. Her hand grasped for mine and I felt her grip tighten the same time she sped up her pace. I quickly came undone and she kissed me one last time before she made her way back up my body. My chest was rising and falling so rapidly. She rested her head there and wrapped her leg around my waist.

"Mmm", Carmilla moaned, closing her eyes as she licked up the remnants of my juices that still coated her fingers.

"Now you can have a peaceful rest", Carmilla mumbled against my chest, "Go to sleep my love, I'll be here to protect you."


End file.
